Pirate Love
by xXxmagic-pandaxXx
Summary: Toshiro is the Captain of a deadly pirate crew with a secert, and Hinamori is a princess trapped in societys streoyypes. She seeks adventure and finds it in the wrong way. Ok i suck at summeries but you already figured.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach obviously, 'cuz if did …

* * *

Chapter One

"Captain, just hold on someone went to get help!" the young boy yelled, pleading that someone would soon return with help.

"_Listen boy, I don't want the rest of the crew to see me this way, what would they think if they saw their Captain laying in bed because of a simple wound, huh?" the old man question smiling through the pain. _

"_No one has to see Captain, but we can't let you simply die this way, the crew respects you and no one is half as smart as you. If you die no one can take over, the ship will go down in ruins! I won't let you die sir." The boy said defiantly fighting back the tears that were beginning to form, in the corners of his eyes. _

"_Hmpf" the Captain chuckled, "That is what you think? That I would die and let the rest of you idiots die with me? No, I've grown soft, I love this crew, and I love this ship. I will not allow my legacy to die! You my dear boy, you are the answer to my problems. Why on earth would I have brought you along with me in the first place? Not because we needed members. That is not it at all" _

"_I don't understand sir."_

"_Simply because you were the answer, I needed you. I knew the day would come when my sins would catch up with me. I had grown old, and I was losing my edge .I needed a successor, someone smart and brave to take control when I died. So I got you, and trained you to have all the skills of a great Captain." _

"_But Captain, I can't just…" _

"_You can, and you will. You lead this ship now, and don't screw up. I'll be watching from hell, you'll do fine I'm sure of it …" _

Toshiro smiled to himself, it had been three years since then.

"The Captain was right." He said to himself.

"What was that sir?" Izuru asked.

"Huh, nothing Izuru, keep yourself focused on the water, we need to reload alert me when you see land."

"Yes sir." The bored looking blonde replied.

Toshiro made his way to his chamber; he had been up since 3am it was time for a well-earned rest.

* * *

The kingdom was in frenzy; today the Prince Kusaka was to be wed to the cutest princess ever seen. Prince Kusaka would then be the next ruler of the Kingdom Hyourinmaru.

"What a proud day for my eldest son, such a lovely wife he has found." The King exclaimed.

"Yes indeed, he will make a fine King." Replied the father of the bride, the King of the Kingdom Tobiume.

"Well I would hope so, if not what kind of role model have I been!" King Hyourinmaru laughed at his own joke.

"Yes, well let's hope a good one!" King Tobiume laughed with him.

While the Kings joked, Princess Hinamori wished to be swallowed by the ground. Prince Kusaka was kind and handsome, but she didn't love him. Her mother told her she would learn to love the Prince in time. But, the princess feared that time would never come.

Her maids tightened the corset enough to make it almost impossible to breath. They then dressed her with the finest silks and clothes. Her dress was elegant, and enhanced the Princess's beauty. She looked angelic, with pure white long sleeves that cut off by the elbow to drape loosely by her sides hanging off her slim shoulders. Delicate designs of flowers embodied into the back, where silky laces held the dress in place. A low-cut front that revealed her creamy white skin, and well-announced collarbone. Her skirt was long, and not too puffy.

The Princess's chocolate brown hair was up in an interknit bun of curls, with a few loose strands hanging down. Her shimmering white veil had been placed neatly under her bun. Loose curls framed her face, with the company of delicate bangs. Rosy cheeks, thick black lashes surrounding her almond color eyes, and pink pale lips made up her face. She looked stunningly gorgeous, and was ready to be wed.

"Oh Princess you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen!" exclaimed one of her many maids, the Princess smiled as a thank you. Afraid that if she opened her mouth to speak, she would say how she really felt, horrible.

* * *

"Alright men, tonight we strike the castle, take whatever is you think precious and is needed!" the proud young Captain yelled to his crew.

"Yes sir" the crew answered in unison.

Once on land, Toshiro scanned his surroundings. This all seemed to familiar to him. He turned to Izuru who was beside him.

"Where are we?" he said harshly.

"The Kingdom of Hyourinmaru sir, why?" the blonde replied.

"I thought so, tell the men to retreat we will stop somewhere else." He ordered.

"But why sir? We have no more food."

"Then tell them to make it quick and as unnoticed as possible."

"Yes sir."

He ran off towards the crew to tell them the Captain's orders. Once caught up he grabbed Renji and Shuuhei pulling them to the side of the road. Catching his breath he informed them.

"Why do you think the sudden change of plans?" Renji asked.

"This is where the Captain is from." Shuuhei replied. " The captain was born here."

"Really?" Renji was surprised. Shuuhei nodded.

* * *

The palace was silent waiting for the Princess's entrance. Prince Kusaka waited silently at the end of the aisle for his bride. When the music began Princess Hinamori walked into the room, with all eyes on her at once. Her beauty stunned the crowd their eyes followed her. Once at the end, the prince unveiled her. He smiled down at her.

"You are beautiful." He whispered. She could only smile at the compliment.

But before the ceremony could actually begin, guards came running inside the ballroom.

"Pirates have been spotted in the castle your Highness!" one of them yelled.

"Alert the other guards, get them out of here now!!" King Hyourinmaru yelled.

"Yes sir." The guard answered.

The Prince Kusaka grabbed hold of the Princess's hand, and lead her away to a room.

"You will be safe here, I won't let these rats ruin our wedding day." He said.

"Prince…" the Princess started.

"Please call me by my name." He interrupted.

"Kusaka, please don't get hurt.' She begged.

"I promise" he said and lay a kiss on her hand.

* * *

"Captain the crew was caught! We need back up." Renji said running up to Toshiro out of breath.

"Didn't I tell you not to get caught?!" the white haired boy yelled.

"Yes, but we were and now there is to many of them to fight off." Renji replied.

"Alright, You men on land now, we have to fight!" Toshiro yelled running towards the castle.

"Yes sir" the remaining men yelled running after him.

The castle was grand, and towering. Many guards and pirates fought while Toshiro ran past them, attacking what came in his path.

"Toshiro!" the prince yelled at the Captain.

"Prince Kusaka." Toshiro replied bitterly.

"Brother, you've returned!" the prince exclaimed joyously.

"Don't fool yourself, I'm here for supplies, and then I'll leave sure to never come back again."

"Brother please, you can't. If you try they will have to kill you." Kusaka said sadly.

" Go ahead and try." Toshiro said, grabbing hold of his sword.

" I hoped it wouldn't come to this brother." He prince reached for his own sword.

" Please stop" Princess Hinamori screamed hopelessly. The two brothers turned to her.

"Hinamori." Toshiro whispered

* * *

A/N: How is it? It is my first hitsuhina fic so be nice leave reviews tell me what you like and what you don't kk

Ja ne 3


End file.
